


A Pirate's Guide to Stealing the Crown

by falconwritesfanfiction



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Rated teen for swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwritesfanfiction/pseuds/falconwritesfanfiction
Summary: A young pirate girl poses as the lost princess to steal the crown to fulfill a bounty hanging over a friend's head. Along winding cobblestone streets and through cozy wooden taverns, there is only one way into the castle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 16





	1. The Plan to End All Plans

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Dream SMP fic, I have no idea what this is. Please enjoy though!

"Eugh. It's so hot out today!" Someone complained. Cassie groaned. This was the fifth time Purpled had complained about the heat already, and it wasn't even noon. 

"Well at least we aren't in the middle of a hurricane anymore, right Purpled?" Karl called down from the crow's nest, where he usually kept lookout. The ship and its crew had been fleeing the reaches of a dangerous hurricane for the last few days, only to have finally escaped it earlier that morning. Everyone was glad to be safe and be able to sleep through the night without checking to see if the ship had sunk every five minutes.

"Everyone's out here? Good!" A voice called from the stairs leading to the captain's quarters. Three heads turned to the voice, seeing Sapnap, their captain, heading down towards them. "we have something important to discuss, so gather 'round!" He called, loud enough for Karl - who was still up in the crow's nest - to hear. 

"What is it, Captain?" Cassie asked, walking over to Sapnap, Purpled following close behind. Karl swung down from the nest, landing next to Sapnap, while Quackity stayed at the helm, steering the ship.

"No need for formalities, Cass. I have good news and bad news." Sapnap responded in an unreadable tone. "The bad news is that a bounty hunter has threatened to kill Quackity'." A quiet gasp escaped from Karl's mouth. No one could blame him for being scared. He was engaged to Quackity and Sapnap. "The good news is that he has given us an option to pay for Quack's safety." Purpled nodded slowly, as if processing the information.

"We have seven days to steal the crown of the Kingdom of Dream. King Eret is wearing it ninety-nine percent of the time, so we'll have to send someone undercover into the castle." Sapnap said, glancing around at his crew. They were all in different stages of panic.

"Wait, didn't the princess 'go missing' about three years ago?" Cassie said suddenly. "I could infiltrate the castle as the lost princess, couldn't I?" She finished, looking over to Sapnap for approval of the idea.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Quackity shouted from the helm. "Wasn't the princess's name Cassidy or something?" Sapnap couldn't deny the two had a point, but their supposed 'plan' had a few complications, one of which being the king.

The princess was Eret's sister. He would recognize someone pretending to be her, wouldn't he? Cassie also wasn't the definition of a 'girly girl'. Sure, she wore dresses and skirts, but she really wasn't one for sitting around or wearing makeup. Sapnap sighed. They had to try something, didn't they?

"Alright, it's settled then." Sapnap reluctantly announced. "Quackity, set course for the Kingdom of Dream!"


	2. "Why are all the streets cobblestone?" "Because cobblestone is the superior material, obviously!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and the crew arrive in the Kingdom of Dream, only to be practically kidnapped by a sixteen year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Sleepy Bois and Tubbo (sort of)! (Sorry for the late update! I've been swamped with schoolwork and other things!)
> 
> (Also, additional edits were made to correct some things. I didn't read it over before posting cause I'm stupid. Sorry!)

A dock appeared on the horizon. A shout of 'Land ho!' came from above deck. The ship turned slightly starboard, causing crates and barrels of trading goods to shift. Water splashed up over the side, creating small puddles on the ship deck. 

Cassie climbed above deck, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked out at the picturesque scene before her and smiled. This ship was her home, but after this mission, it may not be.

"Morning Cass!" Purpled called from the helm, glancing her way and waving. Cassie waved back, walking from the center of the deck to the edge, leaning over to look in the water.

"Hey you two!" Sapnap shouted down from the crow's nest. "We're almost at the dock! You think you could wake Quack and Karl up and prep to dock?" 

The two saluted back, Cassie heading back below to wake the sleeping ones, and Purpled preparing to dock. With unmatched skill, Purpled undid ropes with one hand and kept the ship steady with the other.

-

Cassie stepped off the ship for the first time in weeks. Her legs felt unsteady, not just from nerves. Walking on steady ground felt so strange after months of being on the ship. No one else could go with her, so goodbyes were said before docking. 

It was a sunny day, and Cassie felt overheated in her dark cloak. She knew she would return to the ship, but feelings of sadness and loss struck her still. 

Turning around, she walked straight into a tall blond teenager.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice she assumed was from the teen yelled. 

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Cassie apologized, having to glance up to see his face. His bright blue eyes, bushy eyebrows, and braces stuck out to her.

"Yeah, well, watch where you're going next time idiot!" He replied angrily, turning slightly away. "Hey, wait. Are you new around here? I've never seen you before, and no one I know from here dresses like-" He looked her up and down. "Like, however the hell you're dressed."

Cassie nodded slightly, trying not to seem suspicious. "I am new to this area. Haven't been here since I was really little." She answered, trying to play her role. 

The teen nodded as if processing what she said. "I have an idea. Come with me." He said, more of a command than a request. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tommy of L'Manberg. Who are you, where'd you come from?"

"My name's Cassie. Uh, I'm from across the sea. El Rapids to be specific, or at least, that's where I grew up." She replied while being practically dragged along the cobblestone streets. "Hey, do you know why are all the streets cobblestone?"

"Because cobblestone is the superior material, obviously! What kind of question is that even? Asking what the streets are made of.... You really aren't from around here, are you?"

-

"Wait, why the hell are we at a tavern?" Cassie practically shouted at Tommy, extremely confused since they were both minors, well under the legal age to drink.

"My best friend's dad own's this place. It's really nice inside, if you ignore the drunks and wizards. They're trouble." Stepping forward to open the door, Tommy turned back to her suddenly. "Word of advice, stay close to someone you know in here. Warlocks and bards like to steal the little children, especially if they're orphans."

Cassie shot him a strange look, but followed his advice anyway. Tommy led her to a table in the back corner where a bard in a yellow sweater was downing shot after shot, a piglin hybrid was sharpening a netherite sword, and a winged man was visibly sighing. 

"Hello my friends!" Tommy shouted to be heard over the din in the tavern. The piglin looked up, rolled his eyes, and went right back to what he was doing, the winged man smiled, looking relieved and scared at the same time, and the bard didn't even look up. Abruptly turning around, Tommy yelled into the crowd. "Tubbo! Get your ass over here!"

"I'll be there in a minute, calm down you bitch!" A voice responded, barely audible over all the noise.

"Well, I guess you get to meet Tubbo?"


End file.
